The move to Beacon Hills
by FanaticalTitan
Summary: Elena is heartbroken as she gets dumped to Damon. She decides to move away to beacon hills. But as she gets there something strange happens to Isaac and Scott..?
1. Chapter 1

_**The move to Beacon Hills.**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

After Damon broke up with Elena she was heartbroken. She needed to move and get away from Mystic falls for a bit. Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie did not like this idea but she went with it anyways.

Elena packed her bags and went away. She then came across a town called Beacon hills and decided to stay there as it was far away from Mystic falls and she thought no one would expect her to be there.

A couple of days went pass and Elena didn't know what to do, She knew it was school time as she could hear the bell of the school from her apartment she has been living in, So after a long time thinking, Elena decided to go to school in beacon hills and see if it will help her on her new start in life.

It was Elena's first day and she was really excited to meet all the new people but as she wasn't looking she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry" The stranger spoke.

"Oh no it was my fault, I wasn't looking." I said to the stranger. "I'm Elena" - I pull out my hand for the stranger to shake-

"I'm Scott" He replied,

"Ahem." Said the girl next to him.

"Oh and this is stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Alison" He pointed out.

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Pleasure" Replies Alison.

"Well erm I better get to class my first day don't wanna be late." As i tried to get away from this awkward conversation. I didn't wait for a reply as i hurriedly dashed out of the corridor to my locker.

As i thought to myself; "Oh my god, My first day and I already messed it up."

-Bell rings-

"And now i'm late for class" I say out loud.

I enter the class room to find the 5 people i had met 5 minutes ago in the same class as me. I sat down at behind Scott's friend stiles and i tried to blend in.

"Hey Scott are you OK?" Said stiles.

"No I don't know whats happening"

-Stiles looks to Isaac- He is not feeling as good either.

"Isaac whats happening" said Scott worriedly.

"I don't know i have the urge to kill, i'm changing"

"Isaac, Calm down! Scott we need to get out of here now" Stiles shouted.

"NO ONE WILL BE LEAVING THIS CLASSROOM" shouted the teacher.

Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Alison all ran out of the classroom in haste, The teacher didn't look happy about this but he let it slide, almost like it happened frequently. I was really confused in what was happening but I was intrigued to know what was going on.

"Excuse me? Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked the teacher.

"Hurry up" He replied.

i ran out of the room and listened in to know where they was, I followed the sound and when I was about to turn they were there, I hid behind the wall and started to listen in.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Alison Asked.

"I don't know but the urge has come back again" Isaac said trying to fight off the transformation.

"Scott do you have any ideas?" Alison asked as she looked at Scott scared.

"I think we need to ask my boss" Said Scott.

The others looked worried as I peaked around the corner. Then i accidentally sneezed, They heard. This is the part where i need to run, But i didn't, They came closer and closer but i didn't run away.

**Whats going to happen to Elena? Whats happening to Isaac and Scott? Find out in the next chapter of The move to Beacon Hills. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The move to Beacon Hills**_

_**chapter 2:**_

I heard the steps coming towards me very clearly and then when I decided to move they saw me, Im doomed.

"Elena?" Said Scott in confusion.

"Err hii.." I replied in hesitation.

"Whats she doing here?" Lydia asked.

"Err well i was looking for the toilets.. I don't exactly know where they are." I said.

"Down the hall you shouldn't have missed it walking out of class" Lydia explains.

"Err Thanks.. Is he OK?" I asked.

"He's fine" Alison barges in the conversation.

"OK then.. Bye." As i walk down the hall.

"We need to talk to Derek or your boss, maybe they might know what is going on with you and Isaac?" Stiles Asked.

"Go at lunch? Isaac looks like he has calmed down."

"Yeah, How come you wasn't about to change?"

"I don't know maybe because i'm the alpha?"

Lydia barges in the conversation, "Yeah well we will find out at lunch but if we skip class again we will be kicked out of school."

"Lydia's right, We will go at lunch, Come on Isaac" Alison says and she grabs Isaac's hand and they all walk of to class.

*At Lunch*

"I will call my boss and tell him to meet us."

"And I will call Derek." Stiles replied to Scott.

"Lets go."

I walk out off class and see them all walking of together. Then my phone rings, Its Caroline, I haven't talked to her since the day I left Mystic Falls. I answered the phone to see what she needed.

Elena: *Hello?*

Caroline: *Elena!*

Elena: *Hi Caroline, Hows you?*

Caroline: *I'm Good, you?*

Elena: *Err i'm good* I walk down the hall. *How come you called?*

Caroline: *I needed to know how you were doing and what your doing as I care*

Elena: *Well I am kind of busy right now Caroline*

"Hello Elena" Scott says from behind me.

Caroline: *Who was that?* *Was that a boy* *Elena?*

Elena: *Caroline i got to go bye,* -hangs up phone-

"Hi Scott Right?" I Replies to Scott a minute later,

"Yeah." -Feels like how i did before-

"Scott are you OK?" I asked politely.

Stiles come running to him after he heard Isaac telling him something was wrong with Scott.

"SCOTT, Whats going on!?" Stiles asks panicky.

"I don't know its back" He replied.

I say "Scott?" -I put my hand on his arm-

Scott eyes turn red. I didn't notice.

"Scott your eyes" Stiles whispered to Scott.

Stiles drags Scott outside leaving me alone in the corridor.

"Why did my eyes go red?" Scott asks panicky.

"Your eyes went red when she touched you.." Stiles replied.

"She cant have made me turn" Scott replies confusingly.

"What is she?"

They both look back at the school, Wondering.

**Ooh.. As we all know what Elena is, They do not. Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The move to Beacon Hills.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The move to Beacon Hills.**_

_**Chapter 3;**_

_**Scott's view:**_

The guys went back to the others to tell them what had happened, They still all agreed that they should go to Derek and Scott's boss to make sure what has been happening.

They all meet up at the vets and starts telling Derek and Scott's boss what had happened earlier on today.

"So you say you have been turning and have no control over this?" Said Derek in worry.

"Yes, But stiles may have an idea to what might be happening." I replied. "Tell them Stiles"

"Thanks dude, Well there is this girl."

"There's always a girl" Derek Said

"Not like that. Anyway, Whenever she gets near one of them they start to feel like they are about to change, Am i right?" Stiles questions me.

*I nod back to Stiles to show he is right*

"OK, Then when Scott went over to this girl, he felt like he was turning but wasn't then when she had touched him, His eyes had turned red like she had made him turn."

"But that's not possible, Right?" Said Lydia in confusion.

"Well i know she isn't a werewolf I would have sensed it." I explain.

"So what is she then?" Alison asks

"We don't know" said stiles.

"Not many people can make werewolf's turn, She might be something extraordinary, but even i don't know what she is or even if she is anything, she could just be a regular girl." Scott's boss tells the others.

"But she made them turn that isn't normal human material."

"Yes, your right, For now you guys will need to keep an eye on her, just in case."

"Got it boss" I reply.

As they all take there orders they decide to stay low and keep an eye on Elena.

They all go back to school after lunch and go back to how they were but they still keep close watch on Elena but they find nothing, Until they listen into one phone conversation that got them all worried.

**What had been said in the phone call? Find out in the next chapter of The move to Beacon Hills. Hope you enjoyed it;3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The move to Beacon Hills.**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Elena: Hey Caroline.

Caroline: Hey Elenaa.

Elena: So what do you want. I got a text from you saying it was urgent and that I needed to call you.

Caroline: Well I need your help, Its abut Damon.

Elena: Caroline, I've moved, Damon is not my problem anymore.

Caroline: He just killed innocent people, Don;t see how you ever went out with him.

Elena: He's a vampire that's what he does best and so I was in love with him, I'm over it.

As Scott is listening to the conversation he tells everything that Elena and her friend is saying.

"Vampires did you say" Stiles says.

"Yup Vampires" Scott answers.

"I thought Vampires didn't exist." Lydia explains.

"Neither did I." Scott Replies.

"Try listening in for more information." Stiles asks.

Caroline: Yes well we are vampires to, We need to stop him, I don't see how you ever went out with him. Hes the bad guy!

Elena: *Moves to a spot where no one can hear her* Look Caroline, I know I'm a vampire but so are you and Stefan and my brothers the vampire hunter and Bonnie's a witch, Cant they do something.

Caroline: I don't think Bonnie and Jeremy would like to help Damon and neither do I we all hate him. *Long pause* Look if I call you on the weekend that means its urgent and you need to come back straight away, you got that.

Elena: Yes Caroline, Look I got to go, Text you later.

Caroline: Bye.

"Shes a vampire!" Lydia shouts.

"Shhhh!" Said Stiles and Scott.

**They found out that Elena is a Vampire, what are they going to do? Did Elena hear Lydia shout "Shes a vampire" Found out in the next chapter of The move to Beacon Hills. Hope you enjoyed this chapter;3 **


	5. Chapter 5

_**The move to beacon hills**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

"I can't believe you did that Lydia! Did you hear us?" Stiles panicked.

" I don't know, let me check yh"

Scott walked down and turned the corner when he banged into yet again Elena.

"Eavesdropping huh?" Elena said.

"Err no, we were just erm doing homework, bye Elena."

"WAIT!" Elena shouted. Suddenly Elena was infront of Scott in the matter of seconds.

"How did you, What?"

Elena grips Scott's collar and looks straight into Scott's eyes.

**"You didn't hear a thing, what ever you heard you go tell your friends its not the truth, forget what just happened." **

"Bye Scott, it was nice talking to you" As Elena smiled she then walked away.

"So what happened?" Stiles asked

"Nothing, she is't a vampire its not the true, I just bumped into her and we got talking." Scott answered.

"But you over heard her say vampire didn't you?" Lydia asked

"No I must have got it wrong sorry guys, Lets go."

Lydia and stiles gave each other a concerned look as they walked to class.

*Bell rings*

They all head to the parking Lott when a scene happens!

"What are you doing here!"

They all stared as they saw who was shouting. They saw Elena shouting to a blonde girl.

"Elena! you have to come back immediately!" The blonde girl shouted.

"No Caroline what did I tell you!" She looked at her best friend in fury. "And how did you know where i was?"

"I got Bonnie to do some witch magic stuff on you to know where you are! And seriously? We have graduated and your back at school."

"Heyy hottie" A boy said.

Caroline whipped out her fangs and the boy scurried off in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Is she a wolf to Scott?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know i need to get closer, I can't believe she just did that without even caring"

"Yeh, We have to be careful around here but they seem to thing its a game"

"You got that right, I shall see what is going on" he then walked his way to Elena and her friend.

"Caroline! don't scare off everyone! and he called you hot!"

"Well I do have a boyfriend... Ok I did until he chose to get Klaus than stay with me."

"Sorry Car I forgot."

"Hey who cares I slept with the scariest original hybrid what can you say"

The two girls laughed.

"Errm there's someone here."

Elena turns to see Scott come up to her.

"Hey Scott."

"Err hi Elena"

"Oh this is my friend Caroline"

Caroline took out her hand to shake he then takes her hand when something happens.

"What the hell!"

The two girls now begin to stare at Scott.

**What happened to Scott? Sorry this is took long to post, I have a confession.. I've been reading to Fanfiction.. I have no life haha;) But here it is, Sorry if it is rubbish;3 Hope you enjoy it;3 xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Cant believe it has taken me this long to write, sorry guys! But here it is chapter 6! hope you like it3**

"You.. Your eyes, your a vampire!?" the blonde shouted. "We would of sensed it though, what exactly are you." When the two girls had noticed Scott eyes had changed colour Scott had no idea what to do next but run.

"Guys we got to go now!" As scott panics on what to do he can hear the girls walking over to him. "Why!? whats wrong Scott? what happened?" Stiles kept asking questions noticing his best friends panicked face. "I.. My eyes, they just turned red, I dont know how, but when I touched that girl, they just, changed?"

"WHAT!?" they all said.

"uh oh.." Everyone turned around as they saw the two girls standing there looking at them with sharp eyes. "Hey Elena whos your friend?" Lydia asks politely. "Im Caroline" The girl takes her hand out of her pocket and lifts it up to the other girl. Hesitantnly Lydia lifts up her own hand to shake Carolines hands. "Im Lydia, and these are my friends: Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Alison." "Hello," Caroline nudges Elena. "Erm Scott can we talk for a moment, Its important"

As the 2 of them walk away from the others they start to talk. "Okay so lets cut to the chase then shall we. I know your not a vampire because we would of sensed it already, and since i already compelled you before there is no point in hiding the fact that i am a vampire now since i have already saw your eyes change red. So. What are you." Scott was shocked to have heard all that Elena said and that she didnt even mind to tell him about her being a vampire and just got straight to the point. While he tried to think things through Elena has said something else that got him to talk aftewards. "There isnt any reason to lie to me here now, as me and Caroline both saw and yes she is a vampire too so I wouldnt try to hide anything."

Scott looked over at his friends gave them a look and then turned his attention back to the girl standing infront of him. "Im not a vampire, but a werewolf." He confessed. "Another one!? In this town!?" She exclaimed. "What do you mean by another one? Have you met others aswell?" "Well yeh, back where I lived we had a werewolf named Tyler, but things didnt go so well and he turned into a hybrid and well there are more werewolfs and hybri-." "What are hybrids?!" Scott cutting Elena off. "Well.. there werewofls and vampires put together basically, but thats not the point here. So your a werewolf. But red eyes? I dont get it."

"Whats going on back there!? What are they talking about!?" "Calm down lydia" Stiles says. "Yes your friends right not like shes going to hurt the poor thing" Caroline replies. "I cant help it, he comes running here saying we have to go and now suddenly there chatting over there like nothing has happened?" "Okay you have a point but why dont we just ask her Lydia?" Alison then turns to Caroline and so does the others.

"Oh me? I just got here, why dont we just wait for them two to come back," Caroline ignores them and turns to Elena and shouts "HEY ELENA! IM COMING OVER THERE!" Caroline turns back to the group of people "Bye!" She then runs off leaving the others mildly confused and angry.

"Ugh! what the hell is up with her!" lydia shouts. "Somethings going on" "Your right Isaac, and we have to find out what it is" Alison replies.

"Caroline! I was in the middle of something here!" Elena says to the blonde. "Sorry Elena but being with his friends was awkward, and anyways i should be here too! I saw his eyes go red aswell!" Caroline replies. "Fine, Lets get back to what we were talking about and oh Caroline he isnt a vampire hes a werewolf."

Scott looks to take in carolines expression and he was confused to see what is looked like. "Ugh. Why." By the tone of her voice he knew she didnt like them very much but he didnt understand why. "Erm whats wrong with being a werewolf?"Scott asks. "She dated one, and then hooked up with a hybrid, she hasnt got very good history with them to be honest." While Elena eplains that he looks back at caroline while she is telling Elena to be quiet.

"Please can we shut up about that, we didnt come here to talk about my love life. So what were you talking about before?" "We were talking about even though Scott isnt a vampire and is a werewolf why did his eyes turn red because I highly doubt hes a hybrid since he didnt even know what one was." Elena told caroline what she found out.

As they stared at Scott, he knew he couldnt keep his secret for long about being an alpha, but he wanted to know more about the girls as much as he could before he said anything more about himself or about the others.

...

**Okay thats it for now:D I actually updated! wow, My GCSES are coming up soon.. Scary! (There like end of highschool exams, if some of you didnt know.) Please review if you could, even though you dont have too but id like it if you would anyways, Sorry if this chapter is bad!**


End file.
